Unexpected
by Emworm
Summary: Sometimes, the greatest things come from the unexpected.


Unexpected

The first time he sees her he forgets to breathe. Emerald eyes locked on hers as she's freely pinned under him.

"You're a girl?"

"Woman." She gasps, the air suddenly becomes thin. "Would you mind?"

_Kissing me, loving me, taking me right here and now_ runs through his mind at an indecent pace but, instead he hears "helping me up?"

"Of course," He smiles apologetically and takes her hand. Their fingers both burn from the contact as she rises and dusts herself off. Ravens wing hair wild and flowing to her shoulders that were adorned by a jade green hooded cloak.

Her lips curve into a mischievous smile that warms him. He has not seen a smile like that since childhood, since hours spent playing with the other village children. It's inquisitive, cheekyand _gods preserve him _so very kissable.

"So, do you make a habit of knocking defenceless women to the ground?" she quirks, noting his instant embarrassment in his body language. "I am so sorry. I'd been chasing after a thief who had stolen some gold from the neighbouring village. Your cloaks are remarkably similar."

"Honourable as well as Charming, the kingdom will be in safe hands." A gorgeous laugh rumbled from her lips. "Snow."

"David."

"It's nice to meet you. _David."_ Snow savoured his name on her tongue giving a short laugh before admitting "Nah, I like Charming better."

"I should- be going my father-"

"Where do you live? I'll walk with you."

Snow blushed at his offer, admitting that she was a farmer's daughter who seemed bound in the opposite direction to the prince.

"If you need anything?" He promised sincerely.

"You'll find me," She gleamed, though it was more of a quiet hope beating in her lit heart.

"Always." David responded with the smallest hint of love in his voice.

"I almost believe that."

But, the letter he sends days later inviting her to his father's ball makes any doubt she had in his abilities abundantly clear.

"Papa, where did you get this?" Snow gasps when he presents her with a beautiful white ball-gown with swan feathers sewn into the bottom. It should be heavy, heavier than her but, it is not, it's light and feminine and as it turns out, not untouched by fairy magic with silk gloves and glass slippers to match

Leopold kisses the crown of her head. "A certain blue fairy owed me a favour."

"Papa, I can't." Snow cried, "You need me and I…"

"You can and you will." "I am no fool my darling. There may not have been a moonlit ball, but, I would have been damned to a worse fate than this if I had not told your mama how I felt."

"Not to mention having to live without the fairest daughter a poor old man could ask for."

"Thank you."

"Oh thank you Papa." Snow breathed joyous tears running down her cheek.

Three days pass until, the night of the ball finally arrived.

David is in a silver crested uniform with a matching (in colour) sash but, he may as well be in rags again for the nerves he feels. His "father" making it clear that if this mysterious Snow did not arrive he would decide whom he wed or face the consequences.

He takes a sip of bitter wine and then has it sent away, heart beating ten to the dozen while all the other emissaries dance with their loves and potential loves.

"Please come." David wishes.

And it is at that exact moment, that a beautiful woman slowly descends the stairs to audible gasps and the absolute elation of a certain shepherd turned prince who virtually bounds in order to reach her.

"Hello." Is all she can say and the smile, that spreads so slowly on his face is unlike anything she has ever seen. It is full of hope, possibility and- so much love she can barely form her next words as he takes her hand and leads her to the floor.

She knows what to do, her mother being a princess who gave the crown up to be with her father. Her uncle rules justly and ensures that they are provided for. Her bow is low as she sinks to the floor rising only when the music starts. Snow's heart is barely in her chest as his irises remain so lovingly on hers.

A beat passes and then, he takes her hand in his and they begin _their waltz_

"You came."

"Of course." The joy in her voice makes it clear there was never any other choice. Of course she came, of course, the way she has felt since they first met, Snow would gladly sell her soul to the highest bidder for a night with him. For a moment.

They move with the rising tempo and she smiles. "You're so beautiful."

"Charming- I wish-"

She gazes into his eyes, wistfully, lovingly but, cannot bring herself to say the words aware that everyone is looking at them when all she wants, she wants him.

As if reading her instinctively, he gently leads her away into the safety of an alcove he shields her back as she is pressed happily against it. Her heart hammers and beats furiously in her chest as he slowly closes the distance between them sighing and taking her lips so gently it's almost painful.

Snow responded in kind linking and then kissing, once, twice, so many times she loses count. Her silk gloves stroke his face and she smiles into him before they break for air.

"I love you." Is said in unison and they rest their fore-heads together, rubbing their noses in triumph.

Snow laughs so musically, it is the best either of them have ever felt in their entire lives.

"Snow," He caresses her name and it makes every worry she has ever had melt away.

"_David_."

She whispers and kisses him again because she does not know when she will be able to again convinced that the guards will usher her out when the night is over.

He senses her urgency and stops her cupping her sweet face in his hands as she tries again tears falling rapidly down.

"Snow?" David wipes away every single tear and kisses the place they fell as she exhales painfully. "My darling what is it?"

"I have to leave." She sobs. "I knew I would, as soon as I put on the dress, put on the shoes I knew, that if I came I would see you would make me feel SO happy and now- I have to leave."

"No, no you don't." David breathes in a lovingly assured way. "Do you know why my stepfather organised this ball?"

"No."

He took a breath and laughed, "Because, I asked him to."

"You did?"

"He might be an ass but, he's a practical ass."

"He wanted me to find someone, someone I could share my life with."

"Charming-" She gasped,

"My _wife._"

"I am no one." Snow sobs.

Taking her hands he consoles her. "Neither am I. The only reason I am here with you is because my brother died, I promised to take his place to ensure a good life for my mother."

"You aren't a prince?" Snow asks calming herself, she never cared about that but, it certainly makes things easier.

David smiles, "I was going to tell you."

"I did assume though." Snow chuckles, "You are very princely."

"Princely?" He laughs warmly.

"Hmm." Snow nods a slow smile spreading across her face. "Princely." She lets go of him so that she can dance her fingers tantalisingly down his chest pressing her lips to his own.

"And kind."

"Charming." She breathes the last trait before parting her lips deliciously. "Now, about the matter of my choosing a wife."

"Right."

"Serious business." Snow White quirks, "You wouldn't want just anyone by your side for all eternity."

"She would have to be brave." He acknowledges playfully as if making a list.

"Uh huh."

"Beautiful! The fairest in the land."

Snow nods, "Now that's a bit presumptuous aren't you worried she'll be vein?"

"No, she'd be humble and put me in my place when I do something as stupid as tackle her to the ground."

"Did you ever catch that thief?"

"No, I caught something much more precious."

"Yes!" Snow says because she can't take it anymore. "But, you don't know what I?" his words are ended by her lacing her arms around his neck and kissing him for a very long time.

"Yes, I love you. Yes I will marry you." Snow beamed, as he kissed her back and lifted her up in the air before kissing her again and setting her back down.

"Papa was right."

"About?"

"Everything."

And so, David and Snow learned that sometimes, the greatest things can come from the completely unexpected.

X


End file.
